Arianna: A Sim Story
by KiraMarii
Summary: I actually made this happen on my Sims 3 game. So Arianna meets Ray. When she becomes pregnant with Ray's child, he's all but happy. But there is someone else who loves Arianna and he doesn't care if she's pregnant. Who will she choose?


Arianna was raised by two loving people. One was her mother, a beautiful black haired woman. Another was her step father. Arianna's real father walked out on her and her mother when she was born. She loved her life, but promised to never let what happened to her mother happen to her. But she would break that promise.

* * *

Arianna woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. She was asleep in her parent's old bedroom. Her mother and step father left her the big estate when they died. She desided to go downtown.

She sat in the park feeling the warm breeze on her skin. Suddenly, a handsom man approtched her. He had purple hair and looked really nice.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, "Is this your wallet?"

Arianna examined the wallet. "Why yes it is. Thanks!" she said.

The man smiled and sat down next to her. The flirted. Then the flirting became cuddling. The cuddling became kissing.

Arianna looked up to see a darkened sky. She told him she had to go home, but he insisted they go to the nightclub together. The had a lot of fun. Arianna didn't drink but Ray, the man she had beed flirting with, was ok with that.

When they got back to Arianna's estate, they seemed sober. They went up to her bedroom and woohooed. Then they fell alseep.

Arianna woke the next morning feeling quite nautious. As she was throwing up in the toilet, she remembered a certain red haired man. His name was Coal. She had met him at the club and thought he was very cute. She couldn't cheat on Ray, but still...

Ray woke up feeling well. He kissed Arianna good morning. Arianna went about her normal chores, but the nausia never went away. She thought it was nothing maybe just a small flu, but they next day she woke up nautious again. She suddenly remembered the woohoo from two nights ago and took a pregnancy test. She used it, and set it aside. It could take a while to get the results.

There was a knock at the door. Ray was out and Arianna was the only one there. She opened the door to see a red haired man carring flowers.

"Coal!" she shouted. She was delighted to see him. They spent a few hours flirting but nothing more. Arianna then heared a door slam. She quickly told Coal to hide in the closet. She greeted Ray. Then ran up to the bathroom. She took a look at the pregnancy test. The little digital word said: Positive.

Arianna was very happy. She wanted to wait to tell him. So she waited a month.(**A/N Cole was let out of the closet**)

* * *

She soon had a tiny bump in her tummy. The days had blended together so she wasn't sure if she was one month or two months. She knew she had to tell Ray.

"Hey, hunny?" Arianna said as she tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"Hunny... I'm pregnant!"

Ray looked at her. He had on a blank face. "With who's child? Who are you cheating in me for?" he yelled.

Arianna ignored the yelling, "It's your child, silly."

Ray yelled at her, blaming her for this. Then he took a turn for the worse. He started beating her, trying to kill the baby. Arianna screamed, but it seemed no one could hear her.

Coal heard her. He came over to meet her because he thought Ray had gone. When he looked through the window at what was taking place, his brave trait kicked in. He knocked the door down. He goot between Ray and Arianna. He attacked Ray and beat him up. Ray was uncountious and Coal grabbed Arianna. He told her that she had to get to the hospitle. They quickly got into the taxi and sped to the hospitle.

* * *

A nurse entered Arianna's room. "You and your baby are fine. You're free to go." Then she walked out.

"Oh Coal," Arianna sobbed, "Thank God."

"Arianna, please don't be angry with me," Coal started, "But why do you want to keep this baby so much?"

"I'm a family orianted sim. I hate Ray, but this baby is a part of me too. I wish I never had gotten in that bed with him, though. I hope that my baby will understand when he or she is older."

"Airanna, you never got in a bed. He raped you on the side of the road," Coal said, "I would have stopped him, but it was too late. I followed you because I didn't trust him. I'm sorry. Arianna. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

Arianna was home. Coal had moved in and Ray was in jail. She had a slightly bigger bump but she didn't know and didn't want to know when she was due or how many months she was. She wanted the baby to be a surprise.

It was a day after the insident. Arianna was in her night gown. Coal had just come home and he walked up to her. He knelt to the ground.

"Arianna, will you marry me?" he asked as he held out a big beautiful ring.

"Coal! Oh I couldn't do that to you. I'm pregnant and it's not even your child."

"I don't care," Coal said, "All I know is that I love you and I'm going to love that baby to."

Arianna smiled, "Then yes. Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

Arianna and Coal held a party at the beach the next day. Everyone was invited. The happy couple were exchanging rings. "I do," Coal said.

"I-" Arianna started. She suddenly dropped her ring and gripped her tummy.

"Arianna! What's wrong?" Coal yelled.

"It's coming!" Arianna screamed. She was in the worst pain she had ever been in. The hospitle was five miles away and unless she wanted to give birth in a taxi she would have to stay on the beach. Coal helped her sit down on the sand. She was breathing deeply. Coal knew it was time.

"Arianna, push!"

"Wait," she said. She gropped around for the ring then she put it on Coal's finger. "I do," She said. And she pushed.

* * *

Five years later, Arianna and Coal were celebrating Amber's fifth birthday. Arianna was pregnant with another child. This time it was Coal's. She was very big. This time, she desided to not to have a surprise. It was better that way. She knew she could give birth at any moment. After the guests went home, Arianna sat heavily on the couch. Amber was between her and Coal.

"Mommy, your tummy's really big!" Amber exclaimed. Though she had Ray's purple hair, she had Arianna's everything else.

Suddenly, Arianna felt pain. She was in labor again. The hospitle was close to the house so Coal quickly brought the car arount. Arianna stepped in the passenger side and Amber got in the back. "Mommy, are you in pain?" she asked.

"No. It's a wonderful feeling." Arianna answered.

Arianna gave birth to two healthy twin girls. She named them Hope and Faith because with out either, Arianna might not have been here. Amber took Hope in her arms. "Mommy, they're so cute!" she said. Sure, Amber had a different biological father. A crule, heartless man who wanted her nothing less than dead. Even if Ray ever met Amber, he would never really see her. She is a sweet child. Loves animals and is very artistic. All Ray would ever see is a worthless child. He would never understand. But it doesn't matter. Amber's real father is Coal. And Coal loves her.

"Arn't they?" Coal responded.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you. And I love my new sisters!" Amber said, hugging Coal tightly.


End file.
